Army Men: Rain Of Fire
by VictorRabbotInArea51
Summary: A team of the Green Commandos heads for a rescue Chinook only to lose most of the team and spy on the Tan Army after that. They find out about mini-nuclear missiles that will wipe out the Green and Blue presence in the south of the neighbourhood which in
1. Nukes Discovered!

Army Men-Rain Of Fire Disclaimer: I do not own Army Men, but I did however create Master Sergeant Nicholas.  
  
Master Sergeant Nicholas of the Green Commandos used the scope on his sniper rifle to sweep the area. He gave the signal for them to head into the garden after he was sure it was clear. Two Corporals carried a wounded trooper onto the landed Chinook. The last five of the team were about to board when explosions rocked the ground.  
  
"Mortars! Run!" he yelled. The two Corporals, the wounded man and the last five managed to make it out just before a Tan saboteur ran off, having lit the fuse of a bundle of dynamite. A mushroom of fire tore through the air of the night. A rocket flew towards a Lance Corporal, removing his left arm and his lower left shin. His back had slightly melted.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" he yelled. "Go! Leave me! Save yourselves!"  
  
"No! A good soldier never leaves one to die! Come on, we've got a base camp to get to!" said Nicholas. A Tan sniper sat atop the fence, zooming in on the wounded soldier.  
  
"Sergeant! Sniper on the fence!" yelled a Corporal carrying the stretcher. A sergeant responded immediately responded by grabbing his sniper rifle and sweeping the fence until he saw the sniper. He fired a shot at the Tan sniper's forehead, killing him. They got away as quickly as they could to a safe zone.  
  
"Where's the nearest base, Sam?" asked Nicholas. The sergeant looked at Nicholas.  
  
"I think I've got a map here somewhere," he mumbled as he searched his bag. "Ah, here it is!"  
  
"Show it to me."  
  
"The nearest base is just 100 metres down the street and in the backyard of a red semi-detached house."  
  
"We're heading there first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, you and I are on guard duty, Sam."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
The night went by peacefully. A Tan spy had been eavesdropping on them and informed his commander-in-chief of their current situation and their escape plan. The following morning, Sam and Nicholas woke up. The two Corporals had taken over guard duty.  
  
"Let's pack up and head for the base!" Nicholas snapped while grabbing his sniper rifle. Shortly after, a Tan air patrol rained machine gun fire on them. A green patrol was nearby with bazooka men ready to fire. They launched and hit two of the aircraft, but there was still one left. The remaining one turned around, strafing the commando team. One of the Corporals was killed.  
  
"Rest in peace." Nicholas mumbled as he took over the corporal and carried the wounded man with assistance from the other Corporal. Sam carried the wounded Lance Corporal piggyback.  
  
"Master Sergeant! Over here! Quickly!" yelled one of the bazooka infantry. He pointed to a hole in the fence where a convoy truck was waiting. They boarded and quickly drove off to the Green Base. The house there had become Green headquarters. There were smaller bases scattered everywhere in the neighbourhood, but this one was still completely intact.  
  
In the master bedroom, which had been converted into a hospital and training ground for the troops there, a Chinook helicopter landed. The remaining commando team landed and got the wounded into tents. The unwounded troopers headed for the Commander's tent. They were given a new mission to head for a Tan base nearby to conduct a spy mission to find out about the suspected new weapons of the Tan Army. Any blue spies and couriers were to be killed or captured. They would have air support by paratroopers and Apache choppers but they would be only waiting in the background so as not to arouse attention.  
  
The Chinook landed near the Tan base. The choppers patrolled back and forth around the Chinook ready to destroy any enemies spotted. The commandos were outside the base. Nicholas and Sam used their sniper scopes and found that the enemies' guards were dozing off.  
  
"All right, the three of you come with me. Sam, Jack, Bernard, go clear the towers of any guards. Kill them fast and quietly. The other five of you go and see if we can carry out and sabotage. When we give you the signal, light the dynamite and run for the Chinook. Steal and cargo trucks you find and wait for us to board. Then we can escape quickly. Understand? Move!" said Nicholas.  
  
The four (Group A) headed for the tents near the doormat. Group B, Sam, Jack and Bernard, headed for the guard towers, combat knives at the ready. Group C, the saboteurs, headed for the tank depot. They readied their dynamite, waiting for the signal. Nicholas and the other three commandos were eavesdropping on the commander in the tent.  
  
"We should launch our new secret weapons! We'll wipe out the Green presence in this area!" said a Lieutenant Colonel. A fat commander walked around the tent.  
  
"But that would mean that the Blue presence would be destroyed as well! The Blue are our allies!" he said.  
  
"But then it is the only way to kill all the Green!" added a Major.  
  
"All right! You exasperate me! Launch the missiles promptly at dawn! Remember to clear our forces down south just before the launch! And head for the base three blocks east tomorrow," said the Commander. "Dismissed!"  
  
"Quick! To the convoy trucks!" whispered Nicholas. They dashed to the tank depot where the saboteurs were waiting. They had lighted the dynamite and they were taking the convoy truck. They picked up Group B and made a mad dash for the Chinook. The dynamite blew the tanks to bits. The Tan troopers woke up and headed for the tanks only to see rubble. The commandos exited the convoy truck. A Tan air patrol had just returned from duty and began spewing out volley after volley of machine gun fire.  
  
The Apaches were either destroyed or severely damaged. The Chinook and three damaged Apaches escaped, trailing smoke all the way.  
  
At the Green Command Tent.. "Sir! The Tan plan to launch a nuclear strike at us! They also plan to kill the Blue army presence along with us!" reported Sergeant Sam. Corporal Wallace and Nicholas stood at the corner of the tent, planning a sneak attack route on the Tan base.  
  
"Where are their launch silos?" asked the commander.  
  
"Three blocks east from the main Tan base, sir!"  
  
"All right, we'll start evacuation immediately! MOVE!" yelled the commander. In an organised fashion, the entire Green army marched out of their strongholds, taking along what they could. Even the Chinooks carried tents and vehicles. In a mater of hours, the Green had evacuated into safe zones, leaving the commandos, a few Chinooks, cargo planes and Apaches behind for the assault on the missile silos. Four commandos remained with the commander to head for the Blue army headquarters. After they had gained entry into the command tent, the commander began talks with the Blue commander.  
  
"The Tan plan on blowing up the entire southern area of this neighbourhood with missiles!" he said.  
  
"Impossible! If they do so, they will destroy us!" said the Blue Commander, clearly infuriated.  
  
"Exactly. They don't care about you! They'll stop at nothing to DESTROY the Green! Even killing their allies!"  
  
"You're sure of this?" asked the Blue commander.  
  
"Affirmative. They will launch the missiles at dawn. We have approximately 2 hours left to get there, blow the missiles and run."  
  
"All right. Ready the Chinooks! We're heading for the Tan base in 5 minutes." 


	2. Armageddon!

Army Men: Rain Of Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
Armageddon  
  
The Chinooks landed near the Tan base. They readied their dynamite boxes and lighters. The saboteurs saw the mammoth silos and sneaked up on the guards and killed them. They planted the dynamite. As they were lighting the dynamite, the Tan Commander gave the order for launch. The silo covers opened. They lit the fuses and ran off to the Chinooks.  
  
The dynamite went off, but some missiles were already in the air, heading for the Blue HQ and the temporary Green HQ. The missiles crashed into the ground and went up in a great ball of fire. The blue soldiers melted, but some managed to escape. The Tan Commander smiled. He thought he was successful. But he was wrong. The cargo planes dropped the Commandos down onto the Tan base. While the Tan were distractedly shooting the aircraft, the Commandos fired, destroying the tanks and other Tan units. The Tan Commander took off in a helicopter escorted by several planes.  
  
"He's getting away!" said Nicholas.  
  
"We can't get to him in time! Let's just focus on the base!" said Sergeant Sam. A sniper shot Sam in the neck, causing him to yelp in sheer pain.  
  
"Sam! MEDIC! MEDIC!!!" yelled Nicholas as he rolled forward, avoiding several gunshots. The medics came in and brought the injured out. After a few hours of battle, Nicholas and the rest of the Commandos retreated. The Tan celebrated for a while, but not before the air strike came in. The bomb bay doors opened and a massive air strike ensued, killing most of the Tan in the base.  
  
The Blue base was decimated. There were many melted bodies and broken body parts sprawled over the ground. The medics reluctantly cleaned up the place. Soon afterwards, the Commandos returned in the Chinooks, telling the medics to get the wounded into the tents.  
  
In a tent. Sam was lying on the bed, gritting his teeth to fight the pain in his neck. Nicholas and two lance corporals stood by his side.  
  
"Yo.Nick." mumbled Sam.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. You'll waste your energy. You'll be fine, man. You'll be fine," said Nicholas.  
  
The three left the tent and headed for the undamaged Blue Command Tent to receive new orders.  
  
"All right, Commandos! This time, we're going after the Tan Commander-In- Chief, Eric! He's heading up north to a park where Tan forces are converging! We'll wait till nightfall and then assassinate him. Is that clear?" said the Blue Commander. The Blue Commandos and Green Commandos headed into the night, wearing Tan disguises.  
  
The Tan Commander sat down on his bunk. He was thinking of how to kill the Green. The Commandos infiltrated the base where the Tan Commander was. There were more commandos at other bases looking for the Commander, but this team was lucky.  
  
Nicholas led the team. They were giving him cover in case he was spotted. Chinooks hovered above the bases, out of sight and range of Tan AA weapons. They were prepared to pick the troops up. Tan Zeppelins were being loaded with bombs. The Chinook pilots informed the Blue HQ of the happenings in the Tan base.  
  
Meanwhile, Nicholas readied his sniper rifle. He added a silencer to it to reduce the noise level. In a burst of heat, the bullet flew and hit the Tan commander in the head. They ran towards a clearing and the Chinook landed to pick them up. They flew back to base after regrouping with the other Chinooks.  
  
Back at the Blue Base. "All right, Green Commandos. Your commander has moved your troops back to their original positions. And it seems to us that you are much more worthy allies than the Tan," said a Blue Commander.  
  
The Green commandos headed back to Green HQ for a briefing. The Tan Zeppelins were heading their way now. They were to help the anti-air positions set up the equipment and help load the ammunition. They were also to give air support against enemy choppers. They were given bazookas, green plastic, cooling devices and some ammunition.  
  
The Tan Zeppelins headed towards the Green HQ, accompanied by choppers. 70 Apaches took off with 10 King Cobras. They attacked the enemy armoured columns, aerial attackers and sea units. The bazooka men, flak cannon operators and AA gun operators fired upon the Zeppelins. One by one, the Zeppelins went down. There were still 30 left in the air and they had started dropping bombs already. The rhythmic explosions became the most natural thing the Green soldiers heard for over an hour. The Zeppelins had managed to destroy a few AA positions, but they began retreating once their escorts were destroyed. The remaining Green choppers chased after and destroyed the Tan Zeppelins.  
  
Back at Green HQ Command Tent. "You did well, men! The Tan have retreated for now, but they'll probably be back as strong as ever. We have detected a small Tan recon force patrolling the area. We want you to capture them and interrogate them!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the commandos yelled in unison. The Commandos laid an ambush while the Tan recon troops; trucks and jeeps headed their way. When they were in position, the Commandos sprang into action, putting the Tan troops down for the count.  
  
After a few days of interrogation and "persuasion", the Tan recon force spilled the beans about a new type of bombs being loaded onto an air strike squad. The Commander agreed to send out more patrols to look out for the air strike, since they already knew where the air strike would attack. The Tan recon force calmly reported that all was well and told them where to strike. They defected from the Tan and joined the Green as spies. They knew much about the Tan bases and their locations.  
  
The air strike squad flew over the targets, which were originally bases that had now been evacuated, dropping their bombs. The bombs impacted the ground and exploded gloriously, releasing a pale green gas. The ants there died on the spot. Thinking that their mission was complete, they turned around and headed for the nearest Tan base to land.  
  
They were wrong. The Green air patrol was in their way and had begun firing rockets at them. One chopper dropped an M80 explosive and it hit one of the Tan aircraft. The aircraft crashed into an occupied Green base, killing some of the men stationed there.  
  
The Commandos were now being sent to the Tan airbase to sabotage the factories. The Chinook landed and let the Commandos down. It then took off into the distance. Nicholas and Sam were now fighting alongside each other again. The saboteurs entered a factory, shutting down its operations and setting a bomb. They ran to a second factory and did the same, but they did not suspect what would happen when they exited.  
  
Tan soldiers pointed their rifles at the Commando team. Nicholas backed away slowly, telling Sam to run when he distracted the Tan. He tossed a grenade into the air after pulling the pin out. He ducked and rolled out the factory door as Sam dashed into the Tan soldiers like a madman. The grenade exploded in the air and as it exploded, the Commandos fired and killed the Tan at the doors. The Commandos ran and the saboteurs detonated the explosives.  
  
With a smile on their faces, the Commandos headed for a clearing where they dropped a flare. A Chinook landed and picked them up, taking them back to base.  
  
"All right, Commandos! The Tan have been beaten back from the centre, west and east of our neighbourhood! They still have a few bases in the north and we need you to take them out! Once we drive them out, we'll head over to the next neighbourhood to help them! At dawn, we head North with our battalions to take out the bases! Their heavily defended so watch out! Now go rest up! You'll need it!" ordered the Commander.  
  
At dawn. The Commandos marched into the Chinooks and the battalions took off in cargo aircraft. The ground strike force went on as fast as they could to the North. The first Tan base was taken out by an Air strike. The second was levelled by artillery. The third was blown up with explosives. The fourth was impenetrable. The AA guns and Missile Launchers prevented the air units from entering. The Missile Launchers also halted the ground attacks.  
  
"We need a new plan," said Nicholas to the Commander. Tan air strikes took off from inside the base. The hundred-odd planes were heading straight south! They were armed with the new bombs, ready to kill the infantry there (there were 130 000 men left behind to defend). 


End file.
